Love it all the right places
by Chlo2710
Summary: Created due to a request from a reader of my fics. It's going to be about 3-5 chapters long. It's about Peter and Michelle and how one night brought them everything they could have wished for and more


Peter was standing at a bar on the outskirts of Weather Field. He and his partner had just had a massive argument and Peter had been kicked out. He ordered a pint and sat on a stool and drank it. He was lonely, bored and on the verge of being drunk. It was only when he was thinking about a hot girl walking in, when a woman about mid-thirties walked to the bar.

"Hey can I have a large red wine please" she ordered. Peter seen this as an opportunity to try pull her.

"I'll buy these." He said smiling at the woman.

"Thank you" she smiled and held her hand out. "Michelle Connor"

"Peter Barlow" he shock her hand. The bar tender put a pint and a red wine in front of them. And Peter payed.

"Let's sit over there" Michelle pointed to a little quiet corner. Peter nodded and headed over to the seat and they drank.

"So what brings you here Peter?" Michelle asked. Peter debated on telling her the truth or not.

"Me and my partner just split. A massive argument. What about yourself?" Peter responded honestly. And asked for a response

"To much stress really. Needed a good old glass of red" she smiled. There was a moment of awkward silence.

"I'm staying at the hotel just around the corner want to stay the night with me?" Michelle asks hopeful. Peter nodded. Michelle smiled and drank the rest of her wine.

They head to the hotel and Peter was clearly very drunk. He had been six months clean of alcohol and that was thrown away. All he could think about was alcohol and sleeping with Michelle. Either one would defiantly put a stop to his relationship.

"Peter are you okay? You've gone quiet" Michelle asked pulling Peter from his thoughts.

"Yeah sorry I was just day dreaming then" he smiled.

"I hope it was a nice place" she giggled sitting on the sofa indicating for Peter to join.

"Sort of. One place was bad but the other was with you" he said honestly. Michelle looked at him.

"What about me?" She asked

"Sleeping with you. I know it's forward b-" he was interrupted by Michelle kissing him. He kissed back and Michelle deepened it. Peter wrapped is arms around Michelle's back and unzipped her dress pushing it off her shoulders.

"I think I love you Peter" Michelle admitted as Peter nibbled at her cleavage.

"Good" she smiled in response and started to suck on Michelle's cleavage. He pulled away revealing a love bite.

"Your not in a relationship are you?" Peter asked laughing. Michelle shook her head.

"Good" Peter kissed down Michelle's cheats removing her dress at the same time. He took the dress off and admired Michelle's toned body.

"Like what you see?" Michelle laughed. Peter nodded and removed Michelle's thong

"I might be drunk but I know I want you" Peter smiled as he curled two fingers into Michelle.

"Mmmm" Michelle moaned at the feeling. Peter moved faster causing Michelle to climax fast.

"Fuuuccckk!" Michelle screamed on the verge of an orgasum. Peter removed his fingers and pushed his penis into her. He moved slow at first and picked up pace.

"Don't stop Peter." She moaned. He was very good. Peter went fast and built up climax. They both let out extremely loud moans as they orgasumed.

Peter sat up next to her feeling slightly awkward.

"Your good!" Michelle said breaking the science. Peter smiled and looked at her.

"Really?" He asked, not being able to work out if she was being sarcastic or not.

"Yeah fucking hell!" She said. And he knew right then that he could have a future with Michelle. He had actually fallen for her. He kissed her and smiled.

"What does this mean for us Michelle. I don't want this to be a one off thing. I've generally fallen for you. Your the best thing to have ever happened to me" Peter toke Michelle's hand in his own. Michelle squeezed his hand.

"I'm so glad I was not the only one to want this. I can see a future for us. Away from here and being happy. And I want to marry you Peter." Michelle was pissed but she knew what she wanted. Peter hugged her tight smiling. He finally felt loved by someone. He never got affection. It was just him. Now he had found Michelle everything was going to be different.

"Let's go bed" Michelle said yawning. Peter nodded

"Let's" he got on the bed in just his boxer shorts and kissed Michelle who fell asleep almost instantly. He lay on his back eventually falling asleep.


End file.
